HarshMXW
HarshMXW_, better known as Harsh, is a British Minecraft Wrestler currently signed to NGPW and EPW. He joined in early January 2019 and also addressed as the 'Senshi'. Career 'EPW' After competing in the EPW Rising Revolution II Mark Macdonald Battle Royal, Harsh went on to make his EPW debut at EPW We're Going Nowhere, where he faced BadBonesRob on the preshow, where he would lose after making his nose bleed. At the EPW Round Robin Press Conference, he announced his place in the Fallen Classic. That same year, he went on to compete in the EPW Fallen Classic tournament in Block B. Him and Liam Zayd (formerly known as Preuko) fought, with Liam emerging victorious after reversing the Senshi's Whisper into a Paroxysm. The week after that he faced SirPlaysMC for the EPW Rising Star Championship 'Fallen Classic' Night 2: Harsh vs Liam Zayd. Liam Zayd won Night 4: Harsh vs SirPlaysMC (Rising Star Title Match). Harsh won and won his first title. Night 6: Before EPW Fallen Classic Night 6, JacobSterry made a deal with him and SirPlaysMC Harsh vs Superman_Steve (Rising Star Title Match) . After interfering in Taco vs Space and injuring ITacoTaco's ankle, JacobSterrycame out when Harsh was about to end the match and attacked Harsh with a steel chair, causing a DQ and Harsh to retain the RS Title. Night 8: Harsh vs ITacoTaco (Rising Star Title Match) . After valiant efforts by Taco to win the title, Harsh still had the title around his waist at the end of the night. Night 10: Harsh vs Equinox2214. Harsh picked up the victory. Night 11: Harsh vs JacobSterry . Harsh lost the Rising Star Title to Jacob, making his reign last 25 days. Night 14: Harsh vs SpaceBoyMXW. This would be Harsh's final match in the Fallen Classic, and he lost. On the EPW after Fallen Classic- Night 15 (Finals), Harsh faced JacobSterry and DobbyMXW in an elimination triple threat match to challenge for the EPW Rising Star Championship at MXW Inception. Harsh emerged victorious and was confirmed to be facing SirPlaysMC for his EPW Rising Star Championship . After the rumble MWA 'NGPW' Harsh made his NGPW debut on March 19th, 2019; at NGPW Lock n' Loaded, where he was entrant #14 in the NGPW rumble, where he was ultimately eliminated by NonviableAtom. He was was then drafted to Collision as apart of the NGPW Superstar Shake-Up, where on NGPW Collision #12, he went on to face Crews1 in the main event. He pulled off a great match to end the show, but it was not enough to put Crews down. Impressed by this match, __Hydrix__, Collision GM at the time, put him against Equinox2214 for the vacated NGPW United States Championship, in which Harsh lost and EQ was crowned champion. However, when SirPlaysMC and Picodude interfered after the match, Drix put all four wrestlers in a Fatal 4 Way match at NGPW Day of Reckoning, for the NGPW United States Championship. Next week Harsh and SirPlaysMC would go on to have a match, and surprisingly Harsh picked up the victory after hitting the Senshi's Whisper. However, on the Collision before Day of Reckoning, Picodude and Equinox2214 would have a match, but they would both be attacked after their match by Harsh with a chair. At NGPW Day of Reckoning, it was Harsh vs SirPlaysMC vs Picodude vs Eq for the US Title. In that match, all men did their best, but it was Equinox that emerged victorious in the Hard Rock Stadium. Both Harsh and Equinox2214 would go on to have a match on Collision Episode #17, with Eq winning said match with the Lumbar Check. On Collision Episode #22, Harsh faced SirPlaysMC in a singles match, where Harsh won by hitting SirPlaysMCwith the Senshi's Whisper. At NGPW Immortals he was in an 8 man battle royal which he lost. At NGPW Paranoid In Wrestling Finishers *Senshi's Whisper (Inverted GTS) *Kare O Korose (Punt Kick) Signatures *Comatose (Argentine Cutter) *Avalanche Half Nelson *Imminent Death (Burning Hammer) Themes *NJPW Evil (Black Deeds) Theme song by Yonosuke Kitamura *Evil and Reminissions (Avenged Sevenfold) Mix Championships and Accomplishments * EPW Rising Star Champion (2 time) Star ratings Category:Current Wrestler